


Perfect Escape

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Attacks, Artist Steve Rogers, Attempted Sexual Assault, Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Babbling, Baby Bruce, Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Big Brother Clint, Big Brothers, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Feels, Bruce crying, Caretaking, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Child Bruce, Claustrophobia, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Feels, Clint Is a Good Bro, Clint Needs a Hug, Comfort Food, Comfort Reading, Comfort Singing, Comforting Steve Rogers, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Steve, Daddy Tony, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Drunk Steve, Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunk Tony, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Hospitals, Hugs, Hulk Talks, Hurt Bruce, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infantilism, Innocence, Innocent Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Little Brother Bruce, Little Brothers, Love, M/M, Magic, Men Crying, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifier - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Movie(s), Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Reading Aloud, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Love, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers-centric, Thumb-sucking, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Trapped, bottles, clint is a little shit, hand holding, little bruce, little clint, mommy Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a bed wetting problem and when his lovers find out they start taking care of him more. The caring eventually turns into Age Play. Something none of them knew they wanted to do but love anyway.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedwetting

Perfect Escape

Chapter One: Bedwetting

When Bruce got together with both Tony and Steve he thought it was too good to be true. He was a monster, everyone knew that, but it seem that the two best people in the world did not believe that for a second, showering his with more affection that he has had in his entire life. He love them.

Only one problem, Bruce wet the bed almost nightly. As far as Bruce could remember he has had this problem most of his life. He out grew bedwetting sometime in high school only for it to come back after the Hulk and being on the run for five years. 

Bruce thought that after settling down in the States again would help the problem would go away. Maybe he was hoping for too much because, unfortunately, settling down in a big city only made the problem that much worse. 

Of course, he could not tell his lovers of his bedwetting problem. He was too embarrassed about the problem to tell anyone. Even the people he trusted most in the world. This embarrassment stopped Bruce from sleeping in the same bed as Steve and Tony for months. Until he thought of what his aunt made him do all those years ago when he was a kid. Wear a diaper to bed. 

Was it embarrassing? Yes, defiantly, absolutely. It would be even more catastrophic, however, if Bruce were to wet the bed with his lovers in the bed with him. 

So, after a date night where the three men had dinner; that Steve cooked, watched a move, and star gazed, Bruce said he had to go down to his floor because he forgot his phone. He got strange looks for that seeing as he normally dose not care about his phone unless it was acting as his alarm clock. 

They let Bruce go, however, and Bruce rode the elevator down to his floor. 

When he got down there he went on auto pilot and went to his bathroom. Quickly changing with a blush that Bruce hoped would go away soon. He then went to his room and put on an extremely baggy pair of sweat pants and one of Steve's shirts that Bruce 'accidentally' took.

The shirt came about mid thigh on the small man and Bruce knew that it would be impossible for the shirt to ride up on him. 

When he got back to Tony's floor both of his lovers were already in bed and preparing to sleep. When Steve saw him the bigger man smiled and said, "is that my shirt?"

Bruce's blush was back full force as he smiled and nodded shyly and whispered, "yeah."

"Well, don't just stand there like an awkwardly adorable penguin," Tony teased, rolling off the bed and landing on his feet with grace, "get in."

Bruce shuffled towards Tony and the bed and Bruce started to think this might not be a good idea, what if they felt the diaper, what if it did not hold, what if... what if. All of his 'what if's' we're chased away when Tony rolled his eyes, said, "c'mon big guy," and pushed him on to the bed. 

Bruce landed on the bed with an umph, "that was mean," Bruce said childishly, as if it was the worst possible insult he could think of. 

Bruce heard Steve chuckle and before Bruce knew it he was being pulled into Steve's embrace, Bruce's head somehow ending up on Steve's chest.

Bruce could not help but to curl up and tense at the surprise cuddles. Bruce loved Steve's cuddles but could not stop himself, praying to whatever God was up there that Steve could not feel the diaper. 

"Shush, Bruce," Steve said in a gentle voice. 

Tony came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, Babe. We're not gonna hurt you."

That is what they said every time Bruce tensed during touch. It was really pathetic, a grown man having to be reassured that he was not going to be hurt by the two men he loved the most, even if it was for a simple hug or cuddles. 

The words worked anyway and Bruce relaxed in his lovers embraces. Bruce was content that neither of them had noticed what he was wearing and under Steve's and Tony's gentle ministrations and the warmth he felt, he soon feel asleep, snoring lightly. 

The next morning Bruce woke up to the muttered sound of his lover's voices. Bruce sighed, content to just hear the tone of their voices, it was too early to understand what they were saying. He tried to cuddle back into the sheets, content to fall back asleep. It then became apparent to him that he was pressed against a broad chest, not the matters. And the hand that belonged to the person with the broad chest was patting his lower back, dangerously close to the diaper. The wet diaper. 

Bruce tried not to blushed at that fact, and tried to squirm his way out of the taller man's hold. Steve and Tony, however, had different ideas as they both tightened there hold on Bruce. 

"C'mon guys. I have to use the bathroom," Bruce lied. 

Steve immediately released Bruce but Tony, always the joker, held the smaller man even tighter against his chest. "Now you're never gonna leave," Bruce could practically hear Tony's smirk. 

Tony began tickling Bruce lightly. Bruce was very ticklish and Tony knew that. "Tony," Bruce laughted out, "s-stop."

Bruce's giggles picked up and he was glad that he diaper was not loud nor that full as he tried to squirm away. 

"Not unless you tell me you love me," Tony whispered in his ear, playfully. 

"I love you, Tony," Bruce said smiling. 

"Now a kiss," Tony said. 

Bruce rolled his eyes, but turned around and kissed Tony on the side of the mouth. 

"What, that's it?" Tony asked

"Yeah, you haven't brushed your teeth," Bruce said, paying Tony back for last night, he push Tony away from him and jumped off the bed.  
He could hear Steve and Tony laughing as Bruce made his way to the bathroom. 

When he got to the bathroom he took off his pants. He then caught a glimpse himself in the body length mirror and could not help but cringe at the sight of himself in the diaper. He looked pathetic, and it really was. He was a fully grown man but he could not go to sleep without a diaper on because he was afraid that he was going pee all over himself and his two lovers. To make his self-esteem go even lower, that is exactly what would have happened if he was not wearing the diaper. 

A different side of him liked the diaper. Liked the way it felt around his hips and crotch. He liked the security it brought him because he knew that he did not have to worry about waking up in a cold, wet, and sticky pool. 

Bruce shook his head as if trying to banish the weird thoughts from his mind. He really was a freak. 

The small man was then able to tear his eyes away from himself in the mirror and take the diaper off and stuffed it into a Wal-Mart bag. He was happy that the laundry door was in the bathroom and had a trash chute inside.

When he walked out of the bathroom Tony and Steve were playfully arguing about something happening on the T.V.

So, today had been marked as a lazy day. Bruce was okay with that. He crawled back into bed and contentedly watched the T.V. with his lovers next to him. He lazily watched the television and occasionally put in his own words about the playful argument.

Bedwetting and diapers being the farthest thing from his mind now.


	2. Hulk Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Hulk-Out Bruce

Perfect Escape

Chapter Two: Hulk Out

Bruce wearing the diaper to bed remarkably worked. He was confident that his lovers did not notice the diaper, and if they did, Bruce was relieved that they did not say anything about it. 

The three men fell into somewhat of a routine, they would do something together. This something could be anywhere from watching a movie to taking a walk at the park. Except Friday night's, that was the team's 'team bonding night for watching movies and playing games. Tony, Steve, and Bruce would all eventually go to sleep with each other, Bruce some how always ended up in the middle. 

Before that Bruce would make it back down to his room to change into a diaper. He would either lie and say he forgot something, he needed to make up a different lie. Or his loves would be distracted by someone or something and Bruce would be able to sneak down to his floor, he has gotten a few odd looks from Tony for the disappearances. He was picking up on something, but for once in his life he was being tactful about it. 

Bruce knew it would not be forever. He knew that eventually his lovers would find out about his problem. He just hoped beyond hope that they would not be mad at him for lying and sneaking around. 

...

If Tony thought that he hated aliens after Loki and the battle of New York he really, really hated them after seeing Bruce's pitiful state. 

Bruce was laying, completely nude, in a concrete crater he created himself. When Tony found him the smaller man was struggling to even sit up. 

Tony flew in front of the exhausted man. Tony placed a hand on Bruce's back and tried to help the younger man sit up, but Bruce flinch back and Tony thought he knew what type of post Hulk-Out it was going to be. After a Hulk-Out Bruce either wanted to be held and coddled or he did not want anyone to be within a fifty mile radius of him like he had been the last few days of fighting. When he was like that, and as exhausted as he was, it is hell to just get him on the helicarrier, into Stark Tower, and to bed. 

Tony seemed to miss judge how the small man was thinking as Bruce leaned into the touch after he realized it was friendly. Tony could not help but smile at that. Bruce then rested his head on Tony's metal chest and shivered in the cold. Tony felt sorry for him as Tony had no clothes and they were in freezing temperatures. 

"Sorry, Big Guy, it was Cap's turn to bring your clothes," Tony said. Bruce growled at this information and tried his best to curl into Tony for some warmth. "Don't worry, Babe," Tony continued when he noticed Bruce's miserable condition, "you can pay him back later for being slow," Tony got a snort for his efforts and warmed up external of the suit to tried to warm Bruce. It work a little. 

By time Steve found them Tony was talking about somthing that Steve could not be bothered to understand and Bruce was shaking like a leaf do to the cold and aftershocks of transforming. 

When Tony heard the foot steps of his other lover Tony said, "hand me his clothes, we need to get him warm."

Steve nodded and they both worked not getting the man into his over sized clothes. 

When done Bruce had stopped shivering and was content to rest his head on Steve's chest. The contentment did not last long, however, when they had to get onto to their ride home. 

"C'mon, Brucie," Steve said, "let's go home."

Steve and Tony allowed Bruce to clumsily wrap both of his arms around their shoulders. When sat on his feet to walk, however, a burning and stabbing pain went up and down his legs and hips. Bruce gave a cry of pain and his legs gave out. He slumped over and Steve and Tony keep his almost dead weigh. 

"Friend Bruce, what is wrong?" Surprisingly it was Thor who asked the question, concern bright in his blue eyes. 

Bruce took a couple of deep, pained breaths before answering, "m' l-legs hurt," Bruce sounded close to tears by the end of his short, stammered sentence. 

Steve's eyes flashed bright in concern as they flickered over to Tony's equally sad and concerned eyes. They both knew that Bruce had one hell of a pain tolerance. He had to with being the Hulk. So, being close to crying from pain was not normal for the scientist. 

Tony nodded, knowing what Steve was thinking before he did it. 

For Bruce, one moment he was standing trying to get the burning pain in his legs to stop so that he could walk. The next he was lifted up princess style by extremely strong arms. He tensed, more out of reflex than anything else, at being lifted. Bruce started to relax slowly as he realized that it was Steve carrying him and not putting pressure on his legs was helping the pain, albeit only a little. At lest, by time he was carried to the plane he did not feel like he was going to burst into tears do to the pain. 

What was wrong with him? He was Bruce Banner, Hulk, he could take a little leg pain. It was not the first time he hurt after a Hulk-Out and it was not going to be his last. Today, however, it felt like anything could send him over the edge to having a fit. Maybe it had somthing to do with having to Hulk-Out more times in the past three days than he had to all year up to this point. Damn aliens. Embarrassingly enough he almost did start crying after getting the news he would have to Hulk-Out again today as he thought that all of the fighting was all over and he would get the chance to sleep. He was just so damn tired. He surely hoped that after today he would have a few months all lest to not Hulk-Out again. If he got the news later that day or tomorrow he would have to Hulk-Out again he knew nothing would stop him from crying. And no one want to see that happen. 

When they sat down Bruce barely realized that he was being laid down without Tony, Steve, anyone beside him. Bruce could not hold back the whimper if he wanted to, and he blindly reached out. Hoping someone what take his hand and comfort him. Normally that thought would bring guilt to Bruce. No one wanted to be inconvenienced by him and he did not want to inconvenience anyone, but today he did not care. The last three days he wanted to be alone, maybe that is why they left, but he thought he made it clear that he wanted them near by accepting Steve's and Tony's cuddles and allowing himself carried. He whimpered again in frustration and bit his lip to stop any more frustrated or begging whimpers from making it past his lips. No one wanted to hear it. 

"Hey, calm down. Your starting to sound like a puppy," an unarmored Tony joked gently, taking Bruce's hand and rubbing the back of it with the pad of his thumb. Bruce tugged on Tony's arm, trying to get Tony to hold him. "What is it, Bud?" Tony asked. Of course, Tony knew what Bruce wanted it was just something that Tony and Steve did when Bruce would rather communicate with whimpers, grunts, and groans. It was like a mother trying to get her toddler to 'use their words' and not have a tantrum. But he was not going to have a tantrum, he just did not want to play the game. He wanted Tony and Steve, he wanted to be held and coddled, he wanted to go to sleep, but he did not feel like he could without his lovers. Bruce opened his tearfilled eyes, tugged on Tony's arm again, and whimpered hoping that Tony would take pity on him and cuddle with him. 

At his lover's teary expression Tony did ,in fact, take pity on the hurting man. Tony stood, Bruce whimpered again as he thought Tony was going to leave him, putting his hands under Bruce's arm. Tony easily lifted the light man. Tony then sat down with Bruce at his side. Bruce was malleable, allowing Tony to do whatever he saw as necessary. Eventually Bruce was tucked into the engineer’s side, head baried in Tony's shoulder, long, skinny fingers clutched at Tony's shirt as Bruce breathed in Tony. 

"There ya' go, Baby," Tony said kissing the top of Bruce's curls. He leaned down to rest his stubbled cheek on his head. Bruce cuddled even deeper as Tony started to rock slowly. Tony knew how much Bruce loved gentle movements. All that was missing was Steve

Not even a second latter Bruce felt something be wrapped around him and Tony. Bruce looked over to see to was Steve who put a blanket over them. Steve smiled, setting down next to Bruce and rubbing his leg. Bruce expected for the pain that had been easing away would flare up again, but it did not. If anything the pain almost when away completely to a soreness, similar to after running. 

Bruce felt something brush up against his lips. He looked down, but unfortunately his eyes were not at their best right now as he could only make out a yellow blur. 

"Drink it, Bruce," he heard Steve say, "it's water," the super soldier continued when Bruce made no move to drink the liquid. 

When Bruce heard it was water he happily accepted the offer. Bruce drank the refreshing drink until it was gone. 

Bruce now felt like he could sleep. Having his lovers holding him and the pain in his legs almost gone Bruce eyes closed. 

When they open again his was still be cuddled up with his lovers, but there was also a sticky coldness inbtween his legs. Bruce's heart rate picked up, tears gathered in his eyes again, and he paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, cliff hanger. Don't kill me. It really is not that good of a cliff hanger, anyway. 
> 
> BTW Bruce's name is Brice now. As said my Kindle. I can get the 'Bru' of his name and it suggests Bruce, but me being an idiot, I ignore it and type out the 'ce' part of his name and it turns it into' Brice. Fuck you too Kindle. So, if at any time it says Brice, I am sorry as I don't have the time nor patience to look for all of the mistakes.


	3. Over the Sea to Skye

Perfect Escape 

Chapter Three: Over the Sea to Skye

Bruce looked around and saw that he was in his room, with his lovers next to him, and in between his legs and the bed around him was wet. 

'Oh God, oh God, oh God,' Bruce thought as his stomach rolled. His breathing picked up. His chest tightened. His heart rate picked up. He felt himself pale. 

"What's wrong, Bruce," he heard Tony's sleepy voice say. 

Bruce's breath hitched. "I-I'm sorry," Bruce whispered. What else could he say? He just wet the bed, like a toddler, but it was not like his other times. The other times he was alone. He woke up, insulted himself*, and cleaned the sheets and himself. 

"Sorry for what, Bruce?" Steve asked.

Oh God, both of them were awake and would know soon of his problem and there was nothing that he could do about it. Bruce felt tears welling in his eyes. 

Tony's eyebrows come together when he saw his boyfriend's eyes start to shimer. Did Bruce have a nightmare, were his legs and hips still hurting him, or was he just emotional from after the Hulk Out? 

The smell of urine then became strong in the air. Tony connected the dots of what had happened. Both Steve and Tony knew about Bruce's bedweting. Tony had started to get suspensions after Bruce refused to sleep in the same bed as them for so long. After three months of Bruce refusing to sleep with him and Steve, Tony got enough morbid curiosity to check on Bruce via the camera in his room. 

He heard the younger man whimper and turn on his back in his sleep. Tony wondered if Bruce was having nightmares. Maybe that is why Bruce did not want to sleep with them. At some point in Bruce's young life his was made to believe that whatever he did just inconvsnienced everyone around him with his needs. To the point that Bruce was scared, no down right terrified to ask for something as simple as food when he first moved in. Bruce's eyes popped open then. 

"Damn it, you idiot," Bruce whispered to himself. Was Bruce that mad at having a nightmare? When Bruce got out of his bed Tony realized Bruce did not have a nightmare, well maybe he did but that was not the reason that he was upset. The front of his pants were soaked as well as his sheets. Ohh, ohh. 

That is when it all clicked for Tony. Bruce had a bed wetting problem and, being rightfully embarrassed, he did not want to sleep with Steve or Tony. 

Tony went to Steve with this information first as he did not know how to approach his new lover about this. Steve said that they should keep quiet about it. Not tell Bruce that they knew. Tony knew that he was right, although he would never admit it aloud, confronting the man would just make him more self conscious than he already was, and that was the opposite of what Tony and Steve wanted to help Bruce with. 

Bruce's shaking brought Tony back to reality. Tony's brown eyes met Steve's baby blue orbs. 'He wet the bed' Tony mouthed to Steve. Steve's eyes went wide in realisation. 

"It's okay, Brucie," Steve said, wrapping his arm around Bruce.

Bruce only tensed at the touch and whimpered. "'M s-sorry," Bruce said. 

Steve sighed, he knew that he was not go to get anything else out of Bruce in the exhausted and upset mind set he was in. Steve then felt Bruce squirm and try to sit up by himself. "C'mon Bruce, let's get you clean. "

Bruce glared at deing talked to like a little kid. One side of him had to admit that he liked it. He liked being taken care of, and not having to worry about anything because Steve and Tony were there. On the other hand it embarrassed him to need his lovers and guilty that he wanted them to take care of him. He was a grown man, he could take care of himself. 

During Bruce's internal conflict he did not notice that Steve and him were going to the bathroom until they were there. 

Steve turned on the water and Bruce felt his cheeks go red, "I-I can do that myself," he insisted softly. Steve turned to him and ran his fingers through Bruce's hair. Bruce leaned into the touch

"Let me take care of you," Steve said while Bruce tortured his lip. 

"Umm," Bruce mumbled. He looked up at Steve and knew that he was not going to be able to deny he what he wanted. Besides, Bruce thought, he was tired and what could go wrong with this? Everything, a voice in the back of his head shouted at him. Despite the voice Bruce nodded and said, "yeah, yeah... okay."

Steve gave Bruce a gentle and encouraging smile, "good, baby."

By time Steve had Bruce undressed and in the tub the smaller man was tease with fear and worry again. This is not how Steve wanted the bath to go. He wanted Bruce to enjoy being bathed. So Bruce knew that he did not have to fear being cared for. 

Steve then smiled as he remembered a song that Bruce once sang to him when he had a nightmare. Apparently his mother would sing it to him after a nightmare or when he was scared for whatever reason. 

"Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on a wing,  
Onward the sialor's cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to skye,"

Bruce's eyes went wide in shock. Under any other circumstances Steve might have laughted. "You-you remembered," Bruce asked. 

"Yeah, now relax and listen," Steve instructed while Bruce simply nodded. 

Steve started the song again.

"Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on a wing,  
Onward the sialor's cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to skye,"

Steve had to admit that Bruce was a much better singer than him. That did not seem to matter to Bruce, however, as he relaxed and Steve felt like he could start the bath. Steve gently scrubbed acrossed chest with a soupy cloth. 

"Though the waves leap, soft shall ye sleep;  
Ocean's a royal bed.  
Rocked in the deep, flora will keep  
Watched by your weary head,"

Steve moved lower, surprised that Bruce did not tease. Normally after being upset he did not want everybody near his 'private area'. It made Steve wonder if something happened in Bruce's past that he did not knew about.

"Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on a wing,  
Onward the sialor's cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to skye,"

Steve moved on to Bruce's back once he was sure that no urine was left on his skin. Bruce sighed in contentment. Bruce could only name a few other moments that he with not thinking about anything, just enjoying. 

"Many's the lad fought on that day  
Well the claymore could wield.  
When the night came, silently lay  
Dead on Culloden's field,"

During that verse Bruce's were closing, only to open again a few seconds later with a bob of the head. 

"Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on a wing,  
Onward the sialor's cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to skye,"

Bruce finally fell asleep. 

Steve was glad when Bruce lost the battle to sleep. It would make the next part so much easier. He picked Bruce up out of the bathtub and placed him on a towel. Bruce mumbled something in his sleep before relaxing once more. Steve chuckled and got one of Bruce's diapers out. After drying Bruce off, Steve lifted Bruce's hips up and placed the diaper under him. It took a while to figure out, but he did and taped Bruce's diaper on him. 

Steve could not help but smile at the sight of Bruce in nothing but a diaper. He just looked so variable and little. Steve wanted to be able to take care of someone. He has always wanted kids, but he was not into girls, and now being an Avenger there was no way he was going to be able to adopt. He then learned about something called non-sexual age play. Steve liked the sound of that

Months after they got together Steve went to Tony about Age Play hoping that the other man would be his baby. Steve got shot down, not because Tony was not into it, but because Tony wanted the same thing as Steve did. Tony wanted to be a Daddy like Steve. 

In later months Bruce walked into the relationship. How? The three men are not sure. It just... happened. Steve and Tony did not let Bruce into the relationship because they thought that he was going to be their baby, at least not at first. They wanted to, and tried to, tell Bruce about what they wanted. They really did. No moment seemed to be good. There was always a Hulk Out, or team member that needed them, or the moment was too good and they did not want to ruin it. 

Maybe now Steve and Tony could tell Bruce?

Steve shook his head and proceeded to dress the soundly sleeping man in one of his grey shirts and Bruce's blue sweat pants. Both were under the sink, Steve had to think it was because of the nightly accedents. 

After getting his dressed Steve picked him up and placed him on his hip, like how one would do with a toddler. 

When he got into the bedroom he saw that Tony was making the bed with different sheets. They had a silent agreement that they were going to go up to Tony's floor. The only reason they were on Bruce's floor was because Steve and Tony thought that it would help calm Bruce. That was already out the widow. 

When the got to Tony's floor Steve got on the bed with Bruce still in his arms and Tony got in next to Bruce. Tony's arm ended over on Bruce's hip and Tony was running his fingers through Bruce's damp hair. Bruce had his face buried his face in Steve's chest while Steve held Bruce, as if worried he was going to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first person the guesses the song correct get the choose who else is going to be little aside from Bruce and who his/her Daddy or Mommy is. This can be anyone from this universe( that I know/can do research on) or even an OC.


	4. Baby Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the moment you've all been waiting for

Perfect Escape 

Chapter 4: Baby Bruce

Two days after the accident Bruce had locked himself in the lad. He did not want to face his lovers. Unfortunately, Tony and Steve are persistent men.

Bruce had set the lad to "Code Green" meaning that he thought he was going to Hulk Out. Bruce did not remember that Tony had an override code, damn Tony, and he and Steve walked in not even five minutes later. 

"Ya' know, Brucie," Bruce jumped at the sound of Tony's voice, "Code Green was only made for Hulk emergency only. Not for you to hide."

Steve gave Tony a look that asked, 'what happen to being non confrontational,' Tony simply shrugged. 

Steve pinched the bridge of his noise. "Forget that, Bruce," Steve said before Bruce could say anything, "but we do want to talk to you."

Bruce looked everywhere in the room but Steve and Tony, "about-about what," Bruce stammered. All his life all 'we want to talk' has meant he was going to get in trouble. "I- If this is about b-bed wetting. I-I sorry. I-I'll..."

Steve cut the nerves man off, "no, it's not about that at all, Bruce. We just..."

Steve trailed off and looked at Tony, thankfully, before the silence could become overwhelming, Tony said, "this might sound weird, but we want you to be our... Baby,"

Bruce's reaction to the words was almost instanraneous, his eyes went wide with shock and his eyebrows raised, "your what?" Bruce whispered. There was no heat or anger or disgust behind his voice. Just confusion. 

"Our, Baby," Tony repeated. 

"W-What do you mean, your baby," Bruce's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. What could they possibly mean by their baby? Did they want him to go around wearing a diaper 24/7? Did they want to bottle feed him? Did they want him to sleep in a crib? Did they want him to take naps? Would they spank him in he was not acting how they wanted him to? The last thought made him squirm in his seat. 

"We want to take care of you and treat you like a baby, not to humiliate you," Tony added as Bruce blushed, "but to take care of you."

"I-I don't," Bruce stammered, he did not know what to say. "I don't."

"How about this," Steve said, grabbing Bruce's arms gently, "you be our baby for one day, and we'll stop if you want to, okay?"

Bruce bit his lip, thinking about it. One side of him was disgusted and even a little angery by what was being proposed. He was a fully grown man; he did not want to be treated like a damn baby! But another side of him wanted it, thought it was a good idea. He remembered when he was a little kid and would dream about having a different mom and dad, or at least a different dad, that loved and took care of him. He had those dreams even after his mom died and his father was in jail. In middle school and high school he became a little too interested in the baby sections in the department stores. He tried his best to completely ignore these thoughts and feels. He only slipped once with he was 16 when he broke and bought a blue stuffed puppy. Only to have to give it to his little cousin after his aunt found it in his room and got mad at him. He never even admitted to himself that he wanted to be treated like a little kid, maybe even as little as a baby. 

So, Bruce nodded slowly taking in his lovers excited faces when he did so. He knew he never be able to turn back now. 

...

Bruce ran his thumb over his mouth, trying his best not to suck on it. He was standing in the middle of one of Tony's guest rooms staring at the bed. On the bed there were three outfits. One looked like it was for a child around four years old, a simple gray t-shirt and overalls with a thin pull up. The next outfit consisted of a cute baby blue shirt with three little ducks on it following a larger duck with a thicker pull up and jeans. The last outfit was for a baby. It had a onesie that said 'Daddy's Little Boy' in bold blue print with a yellow star on the 'O', there was also blue sweat pants that matched the blue on the print, and a diaper that was a lot thicker than the one he normally went to bed with. 

The shifted in his spot. His first instinct was to grab the first outfit, but both Steve and Tony emphasized the point that they wanted him to be a baby. They wanted a baby, not a toddler, but a baby. 

Bruce's thumb traced across his lips again and he felt the urge to put it in his mouth. He had a weird feeling go through him and he felt a lot younger. Maybe the 'little' side of him has always been there, Bruce thought, and now agreeing to this was making it come out. 

Bruce shook his head and grabbed the onesie and looked at it for a second. Tony and Steve wanted a baby, and Bruce wanted to please his lovers. With that thought he grabbed the baby outfit and walked into the living room with it. 

When Tony saw that Bruce had chosen the baby outfit he smiled in happy saddens. He was extremely glad because that is what both Tony and Steve wanted, for Bruce to be a baby. At the same time he was a little sad because he knew that Bruce wanted to please them and that's the reason that Bruce chose the outfit. One look at Steve told Tony that he was going though the exact same emotions. 

Bruce smiled shyly back at them and held out the clothes and the diaper; not sure what to do with them. 

Tony chuckled, "C'mon, Brucie Bear," Tony said, standing up, putting a hand on the small of his back, and leading him to their room with Steve following. 

Bruce tried not to think as Tony sat him down on a changing pad. "Arms up, Baby," Tony said gently, as if he was afraid that if he spoke any louder that he would scare Bruce. Bruce obeyed and Tony took his shirt off of him. Bruce suddenly became self conscience. While he was no where near as scrawny as he was when he first came home he could still see his ribs if he lifted his arms, or if he arced his back he could see his spine. When Tony laid him down and took off his pants and boxers Bruce could not help but squirm at his body being put on display for his lovers to look at. His hands then came up to cover his burning face. 

"Oh, Baby," Bruce heard Steve say. Bruce suddenly felt something soft next to him. He looked through his fingers and saw a blue bog. Just like the one that his Aunt made him give up as a teenager. Bruce felt tears come to his eyes when he saw the puppy. He tensively reached out to take it. He looked up to Steve who nodded. When Bruce felt his hips being lifted up to put the diaper on he buried his face in the puppy. He heard happy chuckling above him that he could not help but squirm again, but this time in delight that he seemed to be doing something right. 

"Sit still, Baby Boy," Tony reminded. Bruce stilled and Tony lifted up the front of the diaper and tapped it around his hips. Bruce was right, the diaper was a lot thicker than the ones he went to bed with. This made the diaper impossible to ignore. As much as Bruce would have liked to say he hated it and that the diaper was uncomfortable, he knew he would not be telling the truth. The diaper was not uncomfortable, he just knew it was there and what would happen if he had to pee. It was also like a constant reminder of Steve and Tony. 

Tony helped Bruce into the onesie, guiding his arm into it and snapping it shut around the diaper. As much as Tony would have liked to leave him like that he knew that Bruce would feel more comfortable in pants. They would work there way up to were Bruce was comfortable without pants and perhaps even in just a diaper. 

"All done, Brucie," Tony said, rubbing his belly. 

When Bruce made no move to get up Steve picked him up and settled Bruce on his hip. Bruce sucked in a breath at being lifted up. He has been lifted several times thanks to the Hulk, but never like this. Never in a way that made him feel so vulnerable and little. So to the feeling, Bruce could not help but curl up as much as he could and try to hide himself.

"'M sorry," Bruce found himself apologizing. For what he did not know, maybe it was for sinking down younger and not being able to stop himself or because he felt guilty that he was enjoying this for the most part. He just wish he did not have this crushing guilt to deal with so that he could enjoy it more and regress more. 

He could feel Steve bounce him on his hip as his said, "No,no there's nothing to be sorry about, Baby," Bruce relaxed at the name and his thumb inched closer to his mouth. 

"Yeah, Bubby," Tony said, rubbing Bruce's back and smiling when Bruce leaned into the touch, "you'll get more comfortable in your role soon."

Bruce hoped Tony was right as he finally lost another battle and started to suck his thumb. It felt so good and natural that Bruce took comfort from sucking on his thumb. 

"I know we did not talk about this, but," Bruce had to open his eyes to see what Steve was talking about. In Steve's hand was a purple pacifier. Bruce blushed and was about to say no, but he reminded himself that he agreed to this. So, Bruce opened his mouth and Steve placed the pacifier in it. Much like with the diaper Bruce would have liked to say he did not like it, but he did. He gave a hesitant suck and enjoyed how the guard pressed against his lips, providing pressure form both inside and outside. 

"What do you wanna do, Brucie?" Tony asked once they got into the living room. He stomach then make itself known with a loud grumble. 

"Umm," Bruce said shyly, "hungery," Bruce's words sounded muffled by the pacifier but Tony and Steve seemed to understand what he was saying. 

Steve laughted and bounced Bruce on his hip again, "it's about lunch time. How about we have some spaghetti," Bruce nodded at Steve's words and he was sat down on a chair to watch as Steve and Tony cooked. Bruce watched them while sucking on his pacifier lazily. As to be expected, there was bantering involved that Bruce giggled at sometimes. 

A few minutes later the dryness in the back of Bruce's throat become uncomfortable and impossible to ignore. Normally, Bruce would just get up to get a drink, but Tony and Steve probably would not want him to get his own drink. Seeing as they wanted him to be a baby. Bruce opened his mouth to call for them but he did not know what to call them. It seemed inappropriate to call them Tony and Steve right now, but did they want to be called Daddy or anything like that. Bruce whined in the back of his throat. He did not know what to do. He was so thirsty but he did not know how to ask. He whined again, this time louder, as he clenched his puppy tighter against his chest and he sucked on his pacifier harder in an attempt to sooth himself. It did not work. All he wanted was a drink but his littleness was making it hard to think and reason. A few tears leaked from his eyes and his bottom lip trembled. 

"What's wrong, Brucie?" Tony asked when he noticed how upset his baby was becoming. Tony kneeled down to his level. 

Bruce took a deep breath and whimpered, "I'm thirsty."

"All you have to do is ask, Baby," Tony said while Steve got a sippy cup out and poured some juice in it. 

"B-But but," Bruce tried to communicate that he did not know what to call them so he could not have helped but to get upset. But he could not, making him more upset. 

"Okay, okay, Baby," Tony said in a calm voice, " you need to calm, now." Steve came up then with a full cup of juice. "See he got your juice, now drink it. Then you can tell me what you were trying to say."

Bruce did not complain about it being a sippy cup. He was just happy he had somthing to drink. He pulled out his pacifier and he reached out for the drink. He drank while Tony ran his fingers through his hair and Steve rubbed his back. "More please," he said when he was done. 

"Now, what were you trying to say?" Tony asked. 

Bruce sniffled, feeling foolish for overreacting, but said, "I-I don't know what to call you guys."

"What do you mean you don't know what to call us?"

"I don't-don't wanna call you T- Tony an' Steve, but-but I don't know," while Bruce was speaking his voice was becoming more distraught. 

"You can call us whatever you want, Baby," Tony said, pressing Bruce's pacifier back in his mouth. Hoping it would calm him. Bruce accepted it but lowered his head, still upset. 

Steve came by with another juice and said, "you can call me Papa."

"Papa," Bruce whispered. He looked up at Steve who nodded. Bruce then looked and Tony and said, "Dada," with a smile. Tony smiled big at that. 

"Good job, Baby," Tony praised as Bruce took out his pacifier again and drank his juice, happy once more. 

Tony was satisfied that he did his job and went back to bugging Steve. Enjoying hearing the baby's laughter behind him. 

...

After launch, were Bruce put up a little fight about being fed by Steve but Steve won, Bruce was carried into the living room by Steve and sat on the carpet in front of toy cars and blocks and coloring books. Bruce frowned, he did not know how to play with these types of things. He did not have meny toys growing up and the toys that he did have were found by his father and thrown out. His father said that a monster did not get toys. He shook the memory out of his head. He turned to what was most familiar with him, blocks. He was pretty sure that his little cousin could play with blocks all day and not get bored. 

"What'cha building, Baby," Steve asked setting down next to him with another cup of juice. 

"Castle," that was his cousin's favorite thing to build. 

"Cool, little guy. You gotta show us when it's done," Tony said setting down on the couch to watch his baby play and drink his juice. 

It was not long before it was done, "look Dada, Papa, look!" Bruce said, names falling out like he had been saying them forever. 

"Cool, Bubby," Steve said, and it really was. It was a very detailed castle. "Looks like a king could live in there."

Bruce seemed to take into consideration what Steve said, "mini king," Bruce agreed. 

Unfortunately, it also did not take long for the three cups of juice to catch up with him, and he really needed to go potty. Bruce hoped that he could until nap time or whatever came around so he could just go in his sleep. 

Tony noticed Bruce's squirming and knew what was going on. He went over to where Bruce was sitting and carried him over to the couch to sit him in his lap. Bruce squirmed as Tony placed him in the spot that put the most pressure on his bladder. 

"Do you have to go potty?" Tony asked pressing on Bruce's lower tummy. Bruce whimpered, sucked on his pacifier harder, and pressed his thighs together. He did not want to go in front of anyone. 

"It's not good to hold it in," Steve said. "It's okay, let go, we'll change you."

"Please, please. Let me g-go in my sleep. I-I'll go in my s-sleep."

Steve and Tony were not having it with that logic and they continued to press on his stomach and tried to reassure him that it was fine. About a minute later Tony found the right spot and pressed on his bladder just right, were the pressure became to much and Bruce whimpered as he started to wet himself uncontrollably. 

"Good baby, Brucie. Good baby," Tony said kissing Bruce's curls. 

Bruce whimpered again and squirmed. He did not like the cool, wet feeling in his diaper and wanted a fresh one. 

"C'mon, Baby Boy," Tony said, "let's change you."

Tony carried the Baby into the bathroom were they kept the diapers. He grabbed everything he needed and proceeded to change Bruce quickly. To Bruce it felt like an eternity before Tony pulled up his pants again. He was just happy he had his puppy to hide his face in again. 

Bruce sat up and was pulled into a hug. "Sleepy," Bruce complained. 

"It's too early for nap time, Baby," Tony said. 

"Please, Dada, please," Bruce gave Tony his puppy dog eyes that no one could say no to and rubbed his left eye, "I'm sleepy."

"Okay, let's go," Tony pick him up and started toward the bedroom. 

"I want Papa," Bruce said, "please," he might sing him his song. 

As if by magic Steve appeared and took Bruce into the room. Steve tucked the little into bed and did sing the 'Skye Boat Song'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooooooooooooong chapter. Yeah that's all I gotta say 'cause I'm tired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no idea what to call this chapter, so sorry

Perfect Escape

Chapter 5: 

When Bruce woke up he turned over to reach out for one of his lovers. When he noticed that he was alone he whined and got up to made his way to the living room, making sure that he had his puppy hugged to his chest and pacifier in his mouth. 

"Papa, Dada," Bruce said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Bruce," Dada said in a reprimanding tone. Bruce looked up at him in fear. What did he do wrong? Bruce shrunk in on himself and clenched his puppy tighter. 

Papa came up to him and picked him up. "We have not talked about rules, so this time you won't get in trouble," Steve said firmly but at the same time gently. Steve carried Bruce over to the couch and sat the baby on his lap. 

Bruce tensed, he did not mean to break a rule already. Bruce pouted and rested his head on Papa's shoulder. He wanted to be a good boy. He did not want to break any more rules. "What are the rules?" Bruce asked looking up at Steve and Tony. He wanted to be a good boy. 

"First, no leaving the bed without Dada or Papa," Tony said. Bruce looked at his hands in shame. "Hey, Brucie, it's okay. You didn't know," Tony reached over to ruffle Bruce's hair to show him he was not mad. 

The next few minutes were spent going over the rules he had while he was little. 

1\. He could not leave a room he was sat in. Like, if he was in the living room he could not go into the kitchen without his Papa or Dada with him or without permission. 

2\. Always be honest. If Papa or Dada does something that Bruce is not comfortable with he had to tell the truth or if he was not feeling good or hurting he had to tell them. 

3\. No hitting, or kicking, or punching with unnecessary force. 

4\. Have manners and respect. Please and thank you. 

After they talked about the rules Bruce could not help but ask, "punishment?"

"The worse thing we'll do is put you in time out," Steve reassured, "we'll never hurt you," Bruce nodded and sighed in relief. 

"Okay, Baby, now that we got that squared away. Why don't you play with Papa while I go make supper," Tony said with a small smile to try to brighten up the mood. 

"Yeah," Bruce answered with a nod. 

Papa sat him a the ground and rolled him a clear ball that rattled. Bruce caught the ball in his hands and observed it. There was a little blue elephant on the inside of the clear ball. The elephant was on a thin stick that made it spin when someone rolled it and there were several tiny plastic balls on the inside that made a noise when they hit the elephant. Bruce placed his puppy beside him as he laid down on his tummy and rolled the ball to Papa and giggled when it made the rattling noise. 

Steve smiled at Bruce's happiness. Most of the morning he could tell that Bruce was nervous and a little on edge. Bruce was focused more on pleasing him and Tony than on himself but, thankfully, Bruce was becoming more comfortable with being a baby. This made Steve glad that he was relaxing. It made Bruce look more happy and adorable than Steve has ever seen him before.

"Catch Papa," Bruce said with a giggle, rolling the ball back. Steve smiled at his baby's enthusiasm and the name. He loved hearing 'Papa' come out of Bruce's mouth. 

"Don't throw it, Baby," Steve warned the baby, not that he thought Bruce was going to.

"I not, Papa, I not," Bruce said shaking his head and rolling the ball gently to his Papa. Other thing that made both Steve and Tony know Bruce was more relaxed, he was starting to develop more childish speech, and was that not just adorable. 

They continued to roll the ball back and forth until Tony was done with supper. Chicken and macaroni and cheese. One of his favorite meals as a kid. 

When Bruce got into the kitchen his chicken was cut up into small pieces and put on a Iron Man plate. Of course Tony would. Bruce sat down at his plate and, unlike at launch time, allowed Steve to feed him his meal. He liked the feeling of being fed. Bruce supposed that he should still feel embarrassed about this, but the embarrassment was easing away and replaced with something like love and want for this to continue. 

When the meal was finished they went back into the living room and sat to watch a movie. They settled on the original 'Ghostbusters' because Bruce refused to watch anything too childish and Tony and Steve did not see anything wrong with it for the baby. 

Steve watched his baby. Bruce was completely absorbed into the old movie every so often Bruce gathered enough awareness to give his paci a lazy suck. Bruce eyes were big, innocent, and did not seem to notice that Steve was watching him. When Bruce leaned into Tony for some cuddles Steve picked up a sketch pad and began to draw the adorable scene in front of him. 

He made sure to capture Bruce's peaceful face and Tony's small smile. He accidentally drew Bruce with more babyish features such as pudgier cheeks and slightly larger eyes. When he realized what he did he smiled and kept it. It looked cute. 

By the end of the movie, Bruce was dozing on Tony. Tony motioned for Steve to grab the baby. When Steve did Bruce gave a little whine of displeasure. 

"Da, Pa," Bruce mumbled passed his pacifier, looking around in confusion. He was not sure how he was snuggled with Dada one minute and on Papa's hip the next. 

"It's only Papa, Baby," Steve reassured, "only Papa."

Bruce nodded and rested his head on Steve's chest as his Papa sat down. Papa rearranged Bruce so that he was sitting sideways across his lap and his back was braced against his arm. Bruce sighed, turned, buried his face in Steve's chest, and clinged to his Papa's shirt. 

Soon Tony returned with a bottle full of warm milk. He handed Steve the bottle. 

"C'mon, Bruce," Steve whispered to Bruce, as to not scare him, "it's time for a bottle."

"Bottle?" Bruce asked, eyes halfway closed. He turned to face Steve, his hand still holding on to Papa's shirt. 

"Yeah, Baby," Tony said as Steve took out Bruce's pacifier out of his mouth and put the bottle in his mouth before Bruce could even whine. 

Bruce blinked in tired confusion. Steve squeezed the bottle and Bruce immediately swallowed the milk. Bruce then gave a tentative suckle. He enjoyed the taste of the warm milk. It reminded Bruce of his Mom. She would always give him warm milk to calm him down after one of his father's rages. He shook at the memory and started to get into a rhythm with the sucking. He focused on that instead of the bitter sweet memories.

Steve and Tony, who had taken a set next to Bruce's head, both smiled at the baby. He just looked so little and adorable. They almost could not believe how well this has worked out for all three of them. There was no dout in Steve and Tony's minds that Bruce will want to continue with Age Play. 

When the bottle was done Bruce let go of the bottle but before Papa could put the pacifier back in his mouth Bruce started to suck on his first two fingers. He settled back on Papa's lap and fell asleep within minutes. 

...

When Bruce woke up it was morning and the diaper he was wearing was fully soaked. Bruce squirmed slightly at the uncomfortable feeling. 

"Hey, Bruce, you awake?" Tony asked. 

"Wait a few minutes and I'll be able to answer that," Bruce said sarcastically rubbing his eyes with his fist. He was not a morning person. 

"C'mon, Bruce," Tony whined, making Bruce wonder who was supposed to be the baby, "we wanna talk about yesterday."

Bruce tensed he loved yesterday, sure there were a few bumpy patches in the beginning, but by the end he was really enjoying it, and he really wanted it to continue. But what if Steve and Tony did not like it, what if they decided to not have Bruce as their baby. Bruce's lower lip trembled at the thought of that and he could feel tears roll down his cheeks. He did not want this to be the only time this happened. 

"Hey, hey, Bruce," he heard Steve's gentle voice above him. He was drug up into a hug. Bruce suddenly really, really wanted he pacifier and puppy. As if reading his mind, Tony brushed his puppy's soft fur against his arm. He grabbed it and clung to the puppy. 

"What's wrong Baby Boy?" Tony asked, rubbing his back soothingly. 

Bruce took a couple of deep breaths, "I-I liked being a baby," Bruce said as he sniffled and looked at the other men. 

"Then why are you so sad?" Steve questioned, running his fingers through Bruce's hair. 

Bruce buried his face in Steve's chest and said, "I don't want this to end," though his words were muffled it was obvious that Tony and Steve had heard the plea. 

"How's about this sweet pea," Tony said, turning Bruce's head gently so that Bruce was looking at him, "we start playing after Team Bonding Day on Fridays and end Monday morning. If you ever feel the need to be little, though, you tell us. How does that sound?"

"Good," Bruce seemed to realize something, "today's Friday."

"If you don't feel up to it, we can cancel. It won't be the first time," Steve pointed out. 

"No, no. I'm fine," Bruce insisted. 

"Are you sure," Tony said with a firm voice. 

Bruce nodded. 

Now that they had that out of the way Bruce felt much better. 

He could not wait for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will not contain Age Play just so y'all know.   
> And is it just me or did Bruce seem really clingy in this chapter?


	6. Avengers Family Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says.

Perfect Escape 

Chapter Six: Avengers Family Game Day

"You guys are late," Clint scolded when the three men walked in. 

Bruce ignored the slightly younger man and made his way to the breakfast table. It was not rare for the three lovers to separate and interact with the other Avengers, and they did not keep to themselves.

After a breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and toast the Avengers decided that swimming in Tony's indoor pool would be a good idea. 

Bruce did not. 

Bruce was the type of person who did not like to get his head and face wet. So, swimming was definitely not one of his favorite past times. 

"Not getting in the water?" He heard Natasha ask in a teasing tone. Bruce did not respond verbally, instead he gave her a look that said 'what do you think'. Natasha rolled her eyes at the physicist and made her way into the pool. 

"Cannonball, cannonball!" Bruce heard Clint shouting at Tony. Bruce could not help but snort at his lover's choose of wardrobe. Yellow and red always did look good on him. 

For once, Tony happily complied with Clint's demand. He jumped in managing to spray water everywhere, including on Bruce. 'Maybe I shouldn't have sat next to the edge," Bruce thought distantly wiping the water off his legs. 

"C'mon Banner," Clint shouted at him, "get in!"

Bruce shook his head, "not gonna happen."

"That's funny..." Clint went underwater. 

"What the..." Bruce muttered. They played the 'that's funny' game all the time. Like once Bruce said, 'that's funny because you're making it really hard not to Hulk-Out and destroy you right now." It's never something to insult or hurt each other, just something funny they do as firends. And if it got a laugh out of the rest of the Avengers, they would continue it.

Bruce felt the presence of something behind him. The next thing that Bruce knew he was being pushed from behind and dragged underwater. Bruce pulled his leg and accidentally kicked making contact with someone. That someone let go and Bruce swam to the surface. 

When he got to the surface he heard laughing all around him. 

"What the fuck," Bruce breathed. He looked around, confused, as if he was trying to figure out how one second he was setting on the edge of the pool and the next he was in it. 

"Language!" Bruce heard Steve yell, jokingly. 

"What just happened?" Bruce asked, completely ignoring his lover, brushing back his hair that decided to stick to his forehead. 

"Thor pushed you in while Tony grabbed your leg," Clint summarized. 

"I am sorry, my friend," Thor said although he had a smirk on his face. 

Brice groaned and hid his face, "I hate you all."

"Aww, c'mon, Brucie," Tony said, holding his jaw. 

"Don't even talk to me, you have betrayed me," Bruce said. The words had no heat behind them and the way Bruce was smiling behind his hands took away the heat even more. 

"You've already paid me back," Tony said, rubbing his jaw some more. 

Bruce smirked, "sorry," he said sarcastically. 

"He deserved it. Now, c'mon let's swim," Cint said, swimming to the deep end. Everyone followed but Bruce and Natasha.

They stayed behind in the shallow end, chatted, and even swam a little. Natasha disliked swimming as much as Bruce did. The only reason Bruce ever got into the pool is so Natasha would mot be lonely. 

Something was off about Bruce, Natasha noticed soon after a conversation got started. He was constantly looking back at Tony and Steve. She knew of their relationship and did not really care about it, as long as her firends were happy. Be it a polygamous relationship or not. But, when in a conversation, Bruce did not get distracted during it. Especially not by his lovers. So, there was that but also a look in his eyes. Somthing akin to want, but there was no sexual look in his eyes. I was almost like... no, no, no, that could not be right. Could it? Natasha had to admit, she has seen stranger. 

So, she simply sat back and watched. 

...

After swimming they all were exhausted, and they all agreed that a movie would be the perfect why to end the day. It was Steve's pick this time and he chose "Big Hero 6".

"What?" Steve shrugged when he got weird looks from his teammates, aside form Tony. "You want to introduce me to all types of movies, why not animation?"

They all agreed and settled down to watch the movie. Natasha did not miss the looks shared between Steve and Bruce. 

Natasha had to admit, it was not a bad movie. A bonus was seeing Clint, Steve's, and surprisingly, Bruce's eyes get watery. And she could admit to herself, at a few of the sadder moments she felt a little choked up. She would be damned if she let anyone notice. 

After the movie, the lights came on slowly and Natasha saw that Bruce had fallen asleep, on Steve's shoulder, at some point in the movie. 

Steve stood up, carrying Bruce princess style, and Tony stood to follow. Right as they entered the elevator they heard Natasha's voice call after them, "take care of him," right as the door shut. 

What could Natasha man by that? The two men did not have time to think about that as they entered their floor. 

Steve carried him into the bedroom. He laid Bruce down on the floor and started the remove the shorter man's pants. Bruce babbled and whimpered in his sleep. Steve picked up the purple pacifier from the bedside table and pressed it into Bruce's mouth. Bruce sucked on it unconsensly and seemed to relax. The next thing the super soldier got from the drawer was a diaper. He easily got Bruce's diaper taped around him. 

Tony came in just as Steve took off Bruce's shirt with a fuzzy, blue onesie that had yellow stars on it. Steve manipulated Bruce into the onesie and zipped it up. 

When Steve picked Bruce up, the baby stirred, "mm, Stev-" 

"Hush, hush, Baby Boy, Papa's got you," Bruce heard Steve say in his 'Papa' voice. A voice that was so gentle and loving that Bruce could not get enough of it. 

"Papa," Bruce mumbled. 

Steve was Papa now, Bruce knew, and Tony was Dada. And they would be Papa and Dada in the morning, that was the last thought he had before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been sick and just life. It was my baby nephew's third birthday Tuesday and then I got sick. I hate it.


	7. Surprise

Perfect Escape 

Chapter 7: Surprise

Bruce rolled over in bed and squirmed in general discomfort. He was freezing, hungry, wet, but the worst thing was that Papa and Dada were no where to be seen. Bruce wanted to get up to look for them, but he remembered the rule not to get out of bed without one of them. Bruce whimpered and called out, "Dada! Papa!" and hoped that they heard him.

Hearing the begging cry, both Steve and Tony walked into the room. Bruce was setting up on the bed, blanket pooling on his lap. He was rubbing his eyes, his paci was bobbing in his mouth. He looked so cute, but at the same time miserable. 

When Bruce saw his Daddies he raised he arms to be picked up by one of them. Steve picked up the baby and placed him on his hip. Bruce wrapped his arms around his Papa's neck and curled into his warmth. He then hid his face in Papa's shoulder. 

"Is someone still sleepy?" Papa asked tickling Bruce causing him to giggle quietly. 

"No, no sleepy," Bruce said, "hungry."

"How about Papa change you, then we can eat some breakfast. Then after breakfast we have a surprise for you," Dada said in a hushed, excited tone. 

"Surprise?" Bruce questioned, looking at his Dada. He normally did not like surprises. 

"Yeah, so lets go," Papa said going to change him in the bathroom. 

Steve was thankful that this time Bruce did not seem nearly as mortified during the diaper change, although there was a slight pink blush on top of the baby's cheeks. 

"Breakfast, Papa," Bruce reminded his Papa as they walked into the kitchen. 

"I know, Baby Boy," Papa said, kissing the top of Bruce's head. 

It was a very simple breakfast that morning of plan cereal and yogurt. That was okay with Bruce. Unlike Dada Bruce did not like a lot of fancy things. He always liked simple things, and he was happy that Dada was able to grant him more simple things from time to time. 

After Papa feed Bruce his yogurt Dada said, "are you ready for your surprise?"

Bruce, not having his pacifier in his mouth, bit his lip; a bad habit that Tony and Steve were trying to break. Bruce had conflicting feelings about 'surprises'. On the one hand, he did not like surprises because he did not like not knowing what was going on, and most of the surprises Bruce has got all of his life has been bad ones. But this was Papa and Dada, they would not let anything happen to him, right?

Being pulled back in to reality with Dada gently pulling his lip from his mouth, Bruce nodded, excitement suddenly coming on.

When Dada and Papa led him to a door Bruce looked up at them with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. 

Tony smirked at Steve and opened the door. When Bruce saw what was inside his mouth dropped open. 

The wall adjacent to the door and closet had a changing table, that Bruce could only assume held diapers and other things necessary for a change, and a rocking chair that was big enough to fit both Steve and Bruce, if Bruce was in Steve's lap. On the left side wall there was a bookshelf full of children's books, including 'Cat in the Hat' and 'Love You Forever'. Next to the bookshelf was a smaller one full of early development toys, some that were very simple and some that made noises and/or lit up, and more pacifiers. In the middle of the room lay a large play rug with more toys on it, one of which being a car speed track. On the far wall there was a large, plastic green tub with ropes to carry it around with. In the plastic tub was filled with a bunch of stuffed animals, and on the very top of the stack sets a big elephant that Bruce wanted to pick up and run his hands through the soft looking fur. The last thing to catch Bruce's attention was an adult sized crib with the fourth set of bars missing, only to be found right next to the crib. In the crib laid several blankets and even more stuffies. 

Bruce walked over to the crib and picked up one of the blankets, a fuzzy blue and purple adult baby blanket. He rubbed it on his cheek. He liked the way it felt against his skin. 

Bruce popped his thumb in his mouth, feeling 'littler' in the room. 

Because Bruce was lost in his own little world, he did not notice when Dada and Papa came up behind him, "you wanna get in, Brucie Bear?" Dada asked. Bruce jumped, scared for a minute before realizing that it was just Dada. 

Bruce considered the question, he did want to try it, but he was worried that being in the crib would remind him too much of being in a cage. He shut down that train of thought when he heard the Other Guy growling in the back of his mind and as he felt himself getting 'Bigger'. 

Bruce shifted in his spot and nodded with a quiet, "yeah."

Papa helped him in and lay down while Dada got the fourth set of bars and latched them on. Bruce gasped, in happiness, as he realized that being in the crib was not scary or like being in a cage at all. It was relaxing. 

"I think we have a winner," Dada said to Papa, but Bruce nodded in agreement. 

He liked his surprise. It was almost like Steve and Tony were trying to say that Bruce truly WAS their baby, because they knew it was not going to be a matter of telling Bruce that his was going to be loved and protected no matter what, but a matter of showing. Bruce was always that type of person who believed that actions speak louder than words. And the room and the crib was one of the loudest actions that they could think or, they even put a lot of blankets in the crib. They knew how much Bruce loved blankets. 

Bruce could not help but wonder how Papa and Dada had time to do all of this. That, however, was a question for Big Bruce to ask. Right now he was too little. 

"Too early to take a nap, Brucie," Tony said, teasing the baby. 

Bruce shock his head, not wanting to take a nap yet, "Dada, Papa," Bruce said, "up, up," Bruce lifted his arms up to be picked up. 

Steve chuckled, picking up the baby. Not surprised that Bruce wanted to get out of the crib after Tony's gentle teasing. 

"What do you want to do, Baby," Steve asked. 

"Down, pway," Bruce said. Steve and Tony almost melted at the way that Bruce was talking and the accidental lisp.

Steve put him down and it was no surprise that the baby went after the blocks first. 

...

It was around 12, after lunch, when Bruce felt two things. One, he was really, really tired and wanted to go back in his crib to take a nap. Two, he really, really needed to go to the potty. 

He did not want to be picked up by Dada or Papa again. Bruce squirmed and tried to focus on his cars. It was not long before the pressure on his bladder became unbearable and he would need to let go soon. Deciding that wetting himself without Tony or Steve noticing would probably be best, Bruce relaxed. It was not long before he was wetting uncontrollably and it took about a minute to stop. 

Bruce whimpered passed his pacifier, now he needed to tell Papa he needed to be changed. This was going to be harder than it sounds. 

Bruce crawled over to Steve and laid his head down on his knee. He wished that he was comfortable enough so he could just say he needed to be changed. 

Steve smiled down at the baby, "what's up, Baby?"

"Papa?" Bruce asked, shyly.

"Mm?" 

"I-I need," Bruce said before biting on his pacifier.

"Need what, Baby?" Steve asked, concern in his eyes. 

"Need... nap," Bruce was not sure where that came from. He was tired, but that is not what he came over to say. 

"Sleepy, Baby?" Bruce nodded, hopping that Steve would somehow notice that he needed a change. 

No such luck was found as Steve put him in his crib without noticing. 

Bruce almost wanted to shout after his Papa, but his was too sleepy and embarrassed. Besides what harm could a nap do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit for an update. I'm going to try to update every week now.


	8. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little dit of hurt, little bit of fluff, a lot of goofy.

Perfect Escape 

Chapter 8: Loved

When Bruce woke up his was in an extremely good mood. He did not know way but he felt more like playing in his crib than call out for his Papa and Dada. 

Bruce giggled passed his pacifier when he threw he puppy up and caught him again on his way back down. He did this several more times before his Dada and Papa heard their happy baby. Steve put his finger over his lips, not wanting to disturb the happy sounding little. 

When they sneaked in they smiled at what they saw. Bruce was giggling in pure joy. When Bruce saw that his Dada and Papa were there his smile lit up the whole room, "Dada!Papa!" Bruce exclaimed, giggling. 

Steve made a move to uncover the baby and pick him up, but Bruce had other planes. His giggle turned mischievous as he covered his head with his blankie, "nope," Bruce laughted. 

Both Steve and Tony had to bite their lips to keep themselves from laughing. They knew Bruce had a goofy side to him. 

Tony pulled back the blanket again causing Bruce to giggle in pure joy, happy that Dada wanted to play the game too. "No, no," Bruce said again tugging the blanket out of Dada's hands to cover himself with, "I sleep."

Dada and Papa took turns for a few minutes playing peekaboo with the baby, who continued to laugh like it was the funniest thing ever. 

"C'mon Brucie Bear," Tony said, "we have to change you," Tony rubbed Bruce's tummy. 

The baby looked up at his Dada, "aww," Bruce said, pouting. He wanted to play. 

"We'll play in a little bit, okay baby," Tony said, picking Bruce up and carrying him to the changing table. 

"Kay," Bruce said with a nod. 

Tony placed the baby on the table. He took off Bruce's pants and unsnapped the buttons of the onesie he was wearing. Bruce was soaked. Tony was momentarily surprised that he or Steve did not notice nor that Bruce complained about it. He knew how much Bruce hated to be in a wet daiper. 

Tony shrugged it off and continued to changing his baby. When he opened the daiper Tony was shocked to see a rash starting. Tony hiss sympathetically as Bruce whimpered. He just noticed when Dada opened the daiper and the cool air hurt. 

"Aww, Baby," Tony said. He threw the dirty daiper away and cleaned the baby

"Owwie, Dada, hurts," Bruce whimpered, fingers coming to his mouth to be sucked on. 

"Brucie Bear, I know, it's okay. Dada's gonna take care of you," Dada promised. 

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, walking into the room with a concerned look. 

"Looks like Bruce has his first daiper rash," Tony said. He was putting cream on the rash as gently as possible. 

Steve sighed. "I should have changed him before putting he down for his nap," he admitted. Looking down regretfully at his miserable baby. 

Bruce pouted past the fingers in his mouth. He didn't wanna see Papa upset. "No, no," Bruce cried. Reaching out to Papa before Dada could get his pants on. Papa picked Bruce up, careful not to touch him were in might hurt. "N-not f-fault," Bruce said, on the verge of tears, not wanting Papa to feel bad. Bruce wrapped his legs around Steve and buried his face in Papa's shoulder. "Not fault," Bruce repeated. It was Bruce's fault of not telling Papa. 

Steve rocked the little one in his arms and carried him to the living room. Once there Steve and Tony sat on the couch. They tried to cheer up Bruce by giving him his comfort items; his puppy, pacifier, and Blankie. It seemed to work a little, but not enough to get Bruce smiling. 

That being his mission, Steve smiled as he got an idea. He knew that Bruce was ticklish, so he gently ran his fingers down Bruce's ribs. Bruce was not easily amused. He simply pushed Papa's arm away. Steve, however, was very persistent and he did it again with both hands. He got a huff for his efforts and he could feel Bruce smile momentarily against his shoulder. The smile was soon replaced with a pout. Bruce was not happy that Papa was trying to tickle a good mood out of him. Papa tried again and tickled under his chin. A little giggle erupted from Bruce, but he quickly stoped it, "nu-uh," Bruce mumbled. Steve ignored that baby and tickled him again. The man was no match for Bruce. He fainly started to giggle past his pacifier. 

Bruce eyed Dada watching with an amusement bright in his eyes, "help, help, Dada!" Bruce shouted, squirming in Papa's hold, "save me," Bruce started giggling again. 

"Unhand him you unworthy specimen," Tony said in an over the top British accent. Tony took Bruce away from a laughing Steve. 

Bruce giggled as he patted Dada cheek, "silly Dada. Sound like Thor, but Dada," Bruce said. 

Tony laughed at the little boy in his arms, and played along, "I know, Brucie Bear, what was Dada thinking?"

Bruce put both his hands up in an over exaggerated shrug. "I not know!" He exclaimed. 

It was such an all-round ‘Tony’ action that Steve burst into laughter. Bruce could be such a cheeky little thing when relaxed. They were both happy that Bruce was not upset any more. 

"Cheeky parrot," Tony joked, blowing Bruce curls out of his face. 

"Hey, hey," Bruce shrieked. 

Daddies and Baby spent the rest of the day playing and relaxing. 

Little did either of them know that a 'little' someone was watching with a smile on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I'm sorry. Also sorry that you might hate Tony and Steve by the end of the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, yesterday I got accused of plagiarizing. I'm sorry if any parts of my story sound like other stories you have read. I do not mean for that to happen. I do read a lot of stories and draw a lot of inspiration from them. Once again if It looks like another part of a story I did not mean it and I do not plagiarize.


	9. Drunken Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mistake might cause Steve and Tony their lover and their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about three mouths after Steve, Tony, and Bruce started age playing.

Trigger Warnings: nightmare involving past rape (will be in italics.)

Perfect Escape

Chapter 9: Drunken Mistake

Bruce had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the meme on his tablet.

"What's so funny, Bruce?" Clint asked looking at Bruce like he had lost his mind.

"I have that syndrome that makes my natural face look like I'm a psychopathic serial killer," Bruce read, he then turned the tablet to Clint. It was a picture of him when he was in an interview with the rest of the Avengers. He was actually very, very annoyed in the photo. He wanted to go home and sleep, not in an interview at 3:00A.M. where the interviewer always asks if they are scared to live with Hulk (only if Bruce isn't there).

"I was annoyed in that photo," Clint defended.

Bruce snorted a laugh, "I can tell," Bruce said sarcastically, his smirk easily matching Tony's.

"You're also not first 'veger to be turnt 'to a meme," an obviously drunk Tony Stark slurred. He put his bottle of God knows what on the table, and he stared at the tablet intensely at the screen for a few seconds, over Bruce's shoulder. Clint could not ignore Bruce's flinch if he wanted to. Tony then giggled and pointed at Clint like a grade-schooler. Clint watched as he went.

"Where have you and Steve been?" Clint heard Natasha hiss in Tony's ear. She looked him up and down, "beside getting drunk off your ass."

Clint looked back over at Bruce, who hid Tony's bottle under the table. They all knew how much Bruce hated it when Tony got drunk, Clint would like to go find Bruce's father and kill him in the slowest and most painful way possible, but Tony still got drunk sometimes anyway. Honestly none of them had that much right to judge Tony, none of them have battled with addiction, but they had also been working with him on it for the past two years. And he relapsed almost every two months, if that, how meny times does someone have to relapse until it becomes the fact that they don't want to get better, but just saying it to get their friends off their backs?

Tony walked back into the dinning room. He looked at the place where he last set his drink. It was not there, "what happened," Tony slurred.

Bruce scrolled down on his tablet and shrugged, not looking up at Tony. Under his normal state of mind Tony would be able to tell that Bruce was lying by the way he was not using words and by the way he did not look up at him, but under his drunken state of mind he simply pouted and staggered into the commen living room. Bruce stood to follow, he had to make sure that Tony would not get himself into trouble, and Clint struggled not to stop the other man.

Natasha came into the dinning room. Clint looked up at her

"Bruce'll be okay, right?" Clint asked, worried.

"He'll be fine, baby," Natasha said, though Clint could almost hear Nat say 'I hope'.

…

It turns out that when Steve and Tony got drunk together they were very, very loud. Bruce normally would not mind that much but to day was Friday. He was supposed to be in a daiper, onesie, and have a pacifier, but no, he was stuck trying to get two drunk men to bed. One who was extremely stubborn and one with super strength.

"C'mon guys lets go to bed," Bruce said, crossing his arms like a sturn parent. He was not supposed to be the parent.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows clumsily at the sentence.

"Shut up, Tony," Bruce said, not giving the older man a chance to speak. Bruce supposes he should not be this impatient with Tony and Steve as they were drunk. But them being drunk did not stop the fact that he wanted so badly to slip into baby mode but could not, if anything it made it that much worse.

"C'mon babe," Tony reached down to touch Bruce's crotch, "just a little."

Bruce gasped and slapped Tony's hand away. Bruce was not an overly sexual kind of person, unlike Tony. He did not want to have sex as much as Tony or even Steve, and he definitely did not want to have sex when they were drunk messes.

"No, Tony. Would you just go to bed!" Bruce's voice raised slightly.

Tony gave Bruce a look that he did not like, "c'mon babe, lets have fun," Tony slurred, reaching for Bruce again. Bruce was luckily able to step away from Tony. Bruce felt his eyes water, not liking the way that Tony was treating him, and he had the overwhelming urge to suck on his fingers.

Bruce turned his back to his lovers and made a move to the elevator. But before he could, Tony grabbed one of his arms in a crushing hold. "Stay," Tony demanded in a low tone.

"No," Bruce sobbed, ripping his arm away and running to the elevator.

When he got in Bruce felt like he could not catch his breath. He was shaking and scared. Hulk growled in the back of his mind, as if asking if he was needed. No, no he was not needed. Bruce braced his back against the wall; fingers slipping into his mouth. He tried to communicate that everything was fine, it seemed to work as Hulk stopped growling.

When the elevator stopped on his floor, Bruce popped his fingers out of his mouth. He needed to sleep, but first bathroom.

He tried to forget about what just happened not even five minutes ago, and it worked until he saw his cabinet were his kept his diapers. He felt the urge to put one on, knowing that it would make him feel safe, but he also knew that it would send him over the edge into his headspace, so he ignored the feeling and tried to fall asleep. Bruce tossed and turned for two hour before finally falling into a fitful sleep.

…

_When Bruce woke up he felt sore and he just hurt everywhere. What happened at that party? He tried to sit up. Only to be pushed down onto the bed by a much bigger man._

_"Wha-" Bruce said. He was not able to from a coherent thought. But why? He did not drink that much last night, just one glass of wine, he should not be feeling this way._

_"Don't worry, we'll take care of you," a deep male voice said."_

_Bruce was able to make out a fuzzy outline of a man on top of him. He was not able to figure out what was going on until he felt a sharp pain in his backside._

_"N-n, sto," Bruce felt like there was cotton balls in his mouth_

_More pain._

_More hurt._

_God, make it stop. He was being punished for something but for what?_

_"Pwea', stop," Bruce begged, tears coming to him eyes. He tried his best to fight back but his body would not listen._

_"I'll tell you a secret," the other man said, leaning in close, "I like it when you beg."_

_"No, no, no..."_

...

"Noooooooo!" Bruce screamed, jolting awake. Bruce bottom lip quivered. He looked around the room, becoming confused about how he got down to his room. The confusion only made him sob. He was not supposed to be down here. He was supposed to be upstairs in his crib with his pacifier, puppy, and blanky. It was nighttime, why didn't he have them?

"Papa, Dada," Bruce sobbed, hoping that they would hear him. He was having bad thoughts that he should not be having as a baby. 

Bruce sat up so that he could be picked up when Papa and Dada came in. He then noticed a big, warm wet spot on him and on the bed. Bruce sobbed again in confusion, why didn't he have a diaper on? Where were Papa and Dada. He wanted Papa and Dada. 

"Papa! Dada, pwea' pwea'," Bruce begged. He did not wanna get in trouble for leaving his bed, he had been put timeout once, he did not want that to happen, "Dada! Papa! Need you, need you," Bruce screeched then screamed, he didn't know what else to do. He was scared, his bad thoughts wouldn't leave him alone, and Papa and Dada would not respond to his cries. 

Bruce cried out for his Dada and Papa again and again but they would not respond. Maybe they would not get mad if he were to get out of bed and they found him so scared and upset. The room was starting to feel too small. Without a second thought Bruce ran out of his old room and into the elevator. 

He did not know where the elevator was taking him. He could only hope it was to his Papa and Dada. JARVIS should know to the his to them. He hoped for too much, he realized, as the elevator opened. He was on a floor he did not recognize.

"Bruce," he heard a familiar female voice say. Bruce sobbed, fingers slipping back into his mouth. He just wanted his Dada and Papa. He did not want a woman he did not recognize completely, "hey, baby, what's wrong? Can you come out?"

Bruce shook his head. 

When Natasha saw Bruce she saw no recognition in his eyes, just blinding fear, "hey, baby boy, there's nothing to be scared of," Natasha said, trying to calm the baby down, "how about we get you all nice and clean, we have some clothes you can have."

Bruce seemed to only further upset at the mention of clean. He looked down at the wet spot of his pants. 

"No, no nothing to get upset about," Natasha said, touching Bruce's arm. Bruce tensed for a second, "come here, Bruce," Natasha pulled Bruce into a hug, knowing that it would be the only way to calm the upset baby, not caring about her clothes. She walked him out of the elevator.

Natasha heard footsteps competing into the living room, "what's going on?" Bucky whispered.

Bruce gave a broken sob and clung to Natasha tighter, burying his face into the crook of her neck, despite the hight difference.

More footsteps, more voices, "Mommy, Daddy, what's wrong?" Clint looked down at the crying baby, "what's wrong with baby?"

The male voices only seemed to upset Bruce more until he was sobbing hysterically, not able to catch his breath, and he was turning bright red.  
"Bucky, get Clint back to bed," Natasha said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"No," Clint whined, easily dodging his daddy's arms and running to hug Bruce.

The surprise of another person hugging him caused Bruce to scream in fear.

Natasha was not very pleased with Clint until the little boy started rocking slightly from side to side, "it's okay, Baby," Clint said, "it's okay. Mommy and Daddy won't hurt you, I won't, they're nice. They read me bedtime stories. They let me watch cartoons," Clint continued listing off the ways his mommy and daddy where nice. The constant chatter from the other little seemed to work on Bruce. Soon he was just sniffling.

"Lets get you in the bath," Natasha whispered.  
...

 

Natasha got the baby into the tub after stripping him down.

She tried to be as quick with the bath as possible. Bruce was fine with the bath until she got to his private area. He curled into himself and whimpered,, sucking on his fingers.

"It's okay, Bruce. I'm not going to hurt you," Natasha said. Normally those words would be used for manipulation. This time, however, she ment it. She could not ever hurt Bruce.

Bruce looked up at Natasha, "no huwt," Bruce asked. The first thing that Bruce said to her while little and it was heartbreaking.

Natasha shook her head, "no hurt," she parroted.

The rest of the bath when smoothly after that.

When she got done, she got the baby out of the bath and laid him on a towel. She got out one of Clint's diapers. While Clint normally did not go littler than the age of four sometimes he was as young as Bruce seemed to be. That only happened after a really rough mission or battle. The last time he aged down that little was after Loki.

She got the diaper, and a onesie that Bucky brought in for Bruce, on him. Bruce was too exhausted to do much else but whine after Natasha removed his fingers from his mouth.

As if on cue, Clint opened the door, "is Baby okay," Clint asked.

"He is fine, just sleepy," Natasha said as Bucky came up behind Clint.

Bruce whined as if to say, "am not". Clint giggled at the baby and kneeled down next to him, "I got something for you," Clint said in the same way Mommy said. It was Mommy's way of saying surprise without saying the word, as Clint hated it, and he thought Bruce would dislike the word as much as he does.

Bruce looked at Clint. He then saw a pacifier in the other boy's hand. Bruce made a noise when he saw it, as if asking for it, "yeah here," Clint said happily, "I don't use them much," Clint said by way of explanation, shrugging. Bruce put the paci in his mouth and sucked on it

"That is very nice of you, Clint," Natasha said. Clint did not like to share.

"Bucky, can you carry Bruce?" Natasha asked.

Bruce whined in disagreement.

Before Tahsa could say anything Clint said, "it's okay, Baby, remember, Daddy's nice. And he gives the best piggyback rides ever."

"I think it's too late for a piggyback ride," Bucky said, coming over to the three of them and picked Bruce up. Clint's words, thankfully, had a good effect on Bruce.

"It's never too late for a piggyback ride, Daddy," Clint said, following Daddy and Baby out of the room.

When all four them got into the bedroom Clint jumped on the bed and pulled up the covers, "put Baby here, Daddy," Clint said. A yawn escaped him. He was tired too, not that he would say it.

Bucky sat the baby right next to Clint. The Baby had been nearly asleep in Bucky's arms and whined when he was laid down on the bed.

Natasha rubbed Bruce's back as Bucky read the littles a story. Bucky did not make half way through the story before they were asleep.

The two adults went into the living room to fond out what happened to the baby. What they saw made them sick.


	10. You're okay

Perfect Escape 

Chapter Ten:

"Mommy, Daddy," Clint whispered. He was trying to wake up his Mommy and Daddy without scaring them. They get scared if someone tries to scream at them to wake up, "wake up," the little boy patted his Mommy's shoulder. 

Mommy startled awake,"sorry, Mommy," Clint hugged his Mommy as she sat up, "it's okay," Clint reassured. 

Natasha laughted at her boy who climbed up on the couch for some morning cuddles. He was a sweet boy when he wanted to be, "sweet boy," Natasha praised, kissing the top of his head.

"Yucky, yucky," Clint mumbled wiping the top of his head, only to send it in disarray. 

"Where's Baby?" Natasha asked. 

"Baby's still in bed," Clint answered, looking up at his Mommy, as if he was expecting to be scolded for leaving baby behind. 

Natasha patted the boy on the back; showing the boy that she was not mad at him through actions, not words. 

"Bucky, wake up," Natasha said not as quietly as Clint did, but not so loud that she risked waking up Bruce. The man only made a noise in his sleep and rolled around. Clint giggled at his Daddy while Natasha rolled her eyes. Natasha threw a pillow at the man. 

Bucky woke up with a start, "wha- what do you want?"

Clint giggled again at when over to his Daddy to get some cuddles. Bucky looked at his boy strangely. Clint was not a big toucher in or out of his little space. 

"I want you to watch over little ragamuffin while I get Bruce," Natasha said get off of the couch. She ignored the aches in her body that came from sleeping on the couch with someone that did not like to share. 

Natasha saw that the other little was indeed still in the bed. His hair was wild do to the upset he had last night and do to sleep, the pacifier that Clint gave him last night was halfway out of his mouth, and he was cuddled into the blankets. He looked all around adorable. How could anyone hurt this baby?

Natasha tubes the baby's back, trying to wake him up without startling him out of sleep. "Wake up, Bruce," she whispered. 

Bruce grumbled and stirred. His beautiful brown eyes opened. Natasha could tell that he was in between headspaces. "Hey, Baby," she said, hoping to push him to be more on the little side, "you awake?"

That is when she noticed the emotionless look in his eyes. He was doing what Clint liked to call 'spacing out on steroids'. It was an extreme coping mechanism for the man. Natasha had figured out over the almost year of knowing him that spacing out started when his father would beat him, and the only way he could cope was to go emotionless and not feel anything. The only thing that could bring him out of this zombie like state was his mother holding him and whispering comforting nothingness into his ear. This continued to be a coping mechanism for years to come. When his aunt would yell at him, when he got bullied, and soon after the Hulk. 

The first time the team ever saw it, it scared them all. It was after a battle with the army, and Bruce got kidnapped by Ross. Luckily they did not make in far with Bruce and the team was able to find him before Ross could even put drugs in Bruce's system. After the stress of the day not one of them was surprised when Bruce fell asleep. 

When they were trying to wake the small man up, they all knew that it could be bad if he did not get at least water in him after a Hulk-Out, but when he did wake up he just stared off into space with an emotionless expression. No matter how many time someone called, "Bruce," they could not snap him out of it. 

The only one that he would allow to touch him without tensing was Natasha. 

"It's because your, ya know, female and all," Natasha tried not to feel sick by what Tony was trying he best NOT to imply. 

It took several minutes but eventually Bruce spoke and he admitted, "I'm scared," in such a venerable tone that it broke all of their hearts. 

"Bruce, Bruce," Natasha said, in the present, "Bruce, snap out of it. I know you're scared, but you don't need to do this any more, reminder."

"Bruce is scared, he doesn't know what to do," Bruce said in an emotionless tone. 

It was only in extreme cases when Bruce would do this. When he would talk in the first person. Sometimes talking ment that he was about to snap out of the zombie state. Unfortunately, that was not the case when he talked in the first person like this. 

"Bruce there is nothing to be scared of. Bucky, Clint, and I will take care of you. Come on baby."

"Bruce wants to be little, but he does not know if he can," emotionless Bruce said as of he had not heard Natasha. 

"Bruce baby, listen now, you can be little I'll take care of, you just gonna come back, snap of of it," Natasha pulled Bruce up and into her arms. Bruce did not protest. She began rock slowly side to side. "It's okay, Baby, you're okay," She said over and over again. 

Fainly, after about five minutes, Bruce snapped out of it with a gasp. That gasp soon turned into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. It's been a long week
> 
> The spacing out thing is something that my girlfriend does, the talking and everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Perfect Escape

Chapter 11: Play

The tears did not stop for about fifteen minutes. Natasha rocked him and whispered comforting words.

When Bruce finally stopped crying Natasha said, "Come on, Bruce; let's get you changed."

Natasha did just that and not even ten minutes later, Natasha and Bruce walked into the living room, where Clint was trying his best to convince Bucky to make his famous chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hi, Baby," Clint greeted, waving at the Bruce. "Do you wanna play a game?"

"Game?" Bruce whispered shyly, hiding behind Natasha the best he could.

"How about you go watch some cartoons while Daddy makes some pancakes?" Natasha suggested.

"Cartoons." Clint’s eyes widened in shock. Mommy and Daddy never let him watch cartoons before breakfast.

"Yes.” Natasha smiled at her little. "Now go before I change my mind."

"C'mon, Baby," Clint said, excitedly pulling on the younger boy's arm. "I'll let you pick."

"Bruce seems to be having a positive effect on Clint," Bucky said, watching as the little boy pulled the baby into his arms for some cuddles as if they did that everyday.

Natasha nodded in agreement, and hoped that this was also having a positive effect on Bruce.

...

After a "very healthy,” as Bucky put it, breakfast the two littles went to play, but not before Bruce offered to help with the dishes. Natasha swore that Bucky was about to melt into goo after that.

They bounced between activity and activity. This was more do to Clint's rambunctious nature than anything else.

They first started off coloring. Clint's drawing was a very detailed picture of Hawkeye fighting what could only be interpreted as doom bots from on top of a skyscraper.

"Look, Daddy, look," Clint exclaimed, thrusting the picture into the man's metal hand.

"This is very nice, Clint."

Clint smiled brightly at Daddy's praise.

"I love it."

"What are you working on here, Little Guy?" Natasha asked.

Bruce shrugged. While Clint's drawing was detailed, Bruce's was more scribbles with spaces of red, green, and yellow mostly.

"Well, you know what?"

Bruce hummed questioningly.

"I think it's perfect."

Bruce squirmed and giggled shyly at the praise.

They did have to move on to blocks after Clint got in trouble for insisting that Bruce scribble more in purple than in blue.

Bruce did not mind the activity change at all, clapping and giggling openly about the story Clint made up around the castle they made together.

The blocks did not hold Clint's interest for very long, only about thirty minutes.

"C'mon, Baby," Clint insisted, "let's play hide and seek."

"Bwocks," Bruce protested, pouting behind his pacifier.

"We can play that later..."

"Clint," Natasha said in a warning tone, "Bruce can play with blocks if he wants to. Daddy and I can play hide and seek with you if you want."

"But I want Baby to play," Clint whined.

"What do you want Bruce?" Natasha asked.

Bruce curled into himself, not liking the sudden attention, but thought. On the one hand, he really, really wanted to continue play with the blocks, but at the same time he did not want to be alone, nor did he want Clint to be upset.

"Hide 'n' see'," Bruce said, though he looked longingly at the blocks.

Before they began to play Natasha made Clint promise he would play blocks with Bruce when they got done. Clint agreed.

It was interesting to see how their completely different personalities came out during the game. While Clint could not keep quiet for anything, showing his energetic personality, Bruce was able to hide well and keep quiet, showing off his more reserved and 'Zen' personality.

After two hours of playing the game, and after losing Bruce for 25 minutes, Natasha and Bucky decided it was time for lunch.

"What would you like, Bruce?" Bucky asked.

"Gwilled cheese, pwea'," Bruce asked shyly, looking at his sock clad feet.

"Sure, kiddo," Bucky said, ruffling Bruce's hair.

It took no more than twenty minutes for lunch to be cooked, served, and ate by all four of them.

After lunch, Bruce yawned and his eyelids became heavy. He was getting really sleepy, but he did not want to stop playing with Clint. He wanted to play with the blocks like Natasha said.

"Hey, Baby, I think it's time for a nap," Natasha said.

"Bu- bwocks pwea', Tata." Bruce gave Natasha his best puppy dog eyes, hoping she would let him stay up and play.

Unfortunately for Bruce, Natasha had experience with powering through puppy dog eyes. No matter how hard it was. "After a nap," Natasha said firmly.

Bruce pouted but followed Natasha into her room. She told him to get on the bed where she changed him. When did I wet? Bruce wondered. He did not have time to ponder the question as Natasha finished changing him and pulled the comforter up to tuck him in.

"Goodnight, Baby," Natasha said.

Bruce closed his eyes and due to the comforting warmth around him, it did not take long at all for him to fall asleep.

As soon as Bruce fell asleep JARVIS said, "Agent Romanov.”

Natasha walked out of her room and closed the door, "Yes?"

"Sir and Captain Rogers would like to speak to you and Barnes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter Natasha will go off on Tony and Steve.   
> I would also like to thank my beta reader, Cymopoleia. She writes amazing stories so go check her out.


	12. So Sorry

Perfect Escape

Chapter 12: So Sorry

When JARVIS said that, Natasha felt a surge of anger run through her. This was not good.

"Clint, go to your room," Natasha said. 

"Why," Clint whined, wanting to know what was going on and why Mommy sounded so mad. He knew that Bruce's Daddies did something bad to him; Clint just did not know what.

"Listen to your mommy, Clint," Bucky said in a firm tone.

When Daddy used that voice, Clint knew better than argue with him, "Fine," he grumbled. Clint took the toy that he was playing with into his room, so it looked like he was going to play with it. He was not; he closed the door and listened as Mommy said for JARVIS to send them up. They said for him to go into his room, not for him to not listen.

The elevator dinged not even a minute later and a disheveled Tony and Steve stepped out of the elevator. Despite their messy hair and rumpled clothes, they did not look hungover. Quite the opposite, they looked worried and in Steve’s case, a little scared.

Good, Natasha and Bucky thought, he deserves to be scared.

Bucky looked across at his childhood friend with more anger and disgust than he thought was possible to have for anyone to have for Captain America, but he did. He might not know Bruce that well, only being on the team for six months and not spending time with him, but he knew that the tiny man did not deserve any more hurt in his life, especially by those who are supposed to love him.

Tony, of course, was the only one stupid, yet brave, enough to break the tense silence. "Where's Bruce?”

"Taking a nap," Natasha said nonchalantly as if she just babysat for her friend and they were coming to pick him up. If only that was the case.

"Well, we'll just be taking him now," Tony had the gall to say.

"No," Bucky said with so much anger in that one word he was basically saying, 'Fuck no; you aren't getting Bruce back ever.

"What... why? He is our boyfriend, our baby," Steve said in honest confusion.

Natasha stepped back for a second and said, "Do you guys not remember getting drunk last night? Tony, do you not remember pulling on Bruce's arm to try and make him have sex, even though you were drunk."

Tony's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "No, no," Tony denied. "I wouldn't do that, not to Bruce."

"JARVIS, play the video."

"Yes, Agent Romanov."

They watch the video from the moment that Bruce was trying to get the two men in bed, to the nightmare and Bruce wetting the bad, and it ended with Bruce sucking on his fingers, in front of Natasha.

Steve had tears in his eyes. "No, no. We-we blacked out. That wasn't us; we wouldn't do that to Bruce. We just blacked out."

"Just blacked out," Natasha parroted. "Would you say that about Bruce's father after every time he beat him and his mom?”

Bucky continued,"Little Bruce needs someone who can be there for him when he needs to be little. You set up weekends to do so and you have the privilege to be able to do just that."

"And Big Bruce doesn't need two drunken morons running around, either; he has had enough of that," Natasha said.

Tony looked offended. “But we didn't abuse him."

Natasha knew that they were just trying to rationalize everything in there heads because that cannot imagine that they did this to Bruce, with or without the aid of alcohol, but that did not make it any less frustrating. She needed to make them see that what they did was purely wrong, with or without alcohol.

"If this," she pointed the the point of the video where Tony was trying to make Bruce have sex with him and Steve, "would have gone on any longer, it would have been rape."

Realization finally dawned on the two, and they both looked horrified at themselves for what they did.

"What do you want us to do?" Steve asked in a whisper.

"No more alcohol, ever," Natasha said.

Of course it was easy for Steve to agree instantly. Tony, not so much. It was not that he loved alcohol more than Bruce; it was that alcohol has been the way that Tony has coped with his emotions ever since he could remember, and not having that made him want to shiver. But the rest of his life without Bruce made him want to curl up in a corner and cry.

In the end, Tony said yes.

Just as the word left his mouth, they heard the sound of Bruce crying. He had just woken up and remembered the rule that Tony and Steve had. He did not know if Tata and Bucky had a rule like that, but better be safe than sorry.

Steve immediately went to get up a check on the baby, but Natasha stopped him. "Maybe Bucky should go get him."

As much as Steve hated to admit that, Natasha was right.

When Bucky walked back in with Bruce the baby was happily smiling and babbling about whatever dream he had, but when he saw Tony and Steve he curled up, scared.

He tried to tell himself that he should not be scared of them, that they were Papa and Dada, but something in the back of his mind told him that they did something bad. He did not know what exactly but they did something bad to him.

"Baby," Steve said in a comforting tone that just made Bruce want to go and cuddle with Papa and Dada, “we are so sorry. We won't ever do anything to hurt you ever again."

Bruce looked at Tony, he needed to hear it from his Dada. Tony swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "I promise, Baby Boy."

Bruce squirmed out of Bucky's arms and ran into his Papa and Dada's arms crying, "Miss, miss."

"Missed you too, Brucie Bear."

"Clint, you can come out now," Natasha said. She knew that Clint had been listening in the whole time. Clint walked out of his room looking upset. He wanted to go hug Baby but knew that Baby's Daddy's had to do that. He simply follow his Mommy and Daddy into the kitchen to give the little family together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry that this is so short.

Perfect Escape

Chapter 15

Later that night, when Bruce and Clint are supposed to be in bed, the four adults heard giggling coming from Clint's room. When they went to investigate they saw that the two littles were playing/arguing before bed.

Bruce had his arm wrapped around Clint's chest and was cuddling with the older boy while Clint smiled as soon as he saw the adults.

"Mama, got your shoe!" Clint said, giving a cheeky grin.

"My shoe," he then declared.

Natasha could only smile at the adorable scene in front of her. She took out her phone and pressed record.

"No, Baby, no," Clint said as Bruce moved from his arm being wrapped around his chest to Bruce grabbing and pulling a little on his arm.

"No, no, Baby, quit it," he said, attempting to roll over on his side with back to Bruce. It did not work. The Baby only giggled and grabbed onto his arm again, leaving Clint with no choice but to roll over to his back.

The adults laughed softly as well and Clint smiled at the attention. The quiet peacefulness did not last long. Bruce decided to be mischievous and pulled on Clint's arm once again.

Clint's reaction was immediate. “No!" he shouted at the Baby. Bruce only giggled. While Clint would never admit it, the adults could tell that Clint was enjoying Bruce as much as Bruce was enjoying Clint. Even if the Baby was picking on him.

But even if Clint liked the Baby, he still had his limits. “No more," Clint said, hitting Bruce with the shoe.

The hits were not hard at all, but Bucky had to say, "No, no, don't hit him. Be gentle. Gentle with Baby."

Clint sighed and put the shoe down.

"Brucie, are you bothering Clint," Tony said, rubbing his Baby's back.

"Yes," Clint answered for the Baby, and Bruce laughed.

Just as Bruce tried to take a hold of Clint's arm Clint said, "I wanna go to sleep, go to sleep."

"You want to go sleep," Natasha said back rubbing Clint's leg.

"Yes," Clint said seriously, nodding his head.

"C'mon Brucie Bear, you need to go to bed, too," Tony said. He picked up the little and he made a noise of protest.

"You need to go night-night," Steve said. "Say night-night to Clint."

"Night-night, Cwinty," Bruce said around his fingers.

"Night," Clint said back.

Steve, Tony, and Bruce had already got permission to stay the night, so they went into one of the guest rooms. While they have been almost completely forgiven by Natasha and Bucky, and completely forgiven by Bruce, they still felt grateful that they were able to go to sleep with their Baby. They were truly grateful that they were able to still have their Baby at all.

As usual Bruce was in the middle with Papa at one side and Dada on the other.

"Night-night Dada, Papa, wov 'ou."

"Love you too, Baby," they said in unison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry that this is so sort.   
> And I was thinking that I want Bruce and Clint to go through something together when little. At first I thought that they could be kidnapped together or something like that, but in my other story Bruce got kidnapped and I don't want to do that again. So, I don't know any more. If you got any suggestions, please leave them below. = )


	14. Chapter 14

It was Thor's idea to watch a scary movie. He could not really be blamed for what happened next as he did not know of Clint's or Bruce's little headspaces, but that did not stop Clint from doing just that. 

 

As usual, it did not take long for the baby to go into his headspace and to bed. Clint watched Tony and Steve put the baby into the toddler bed that his daddy got for the baby. While it was not as safe as a crib, it worked fine, and Bruce seemed content to be in there at night. 

 

Then, it was time for Clint to go to sleep. Now Clint did not need to be tucked in or read a bedtime story, he was not a baby, but that did not stop his Mommy and Daddy from doing just that, ending with a kiss on the forehead that Clint wiped off and 'love you's. He loved it but would never admit it. 

 

Clint has aways been very light sleeper, so he heard the whimpering as soon as it began. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but the realized it was the baby and that he sounded really upset. 

 

He slipped out of his room and tiptoed into the baby's room. 

 

When he got in there, he saw that the baby was curled up under his comforter. His pacifier was bobbing in his mouth, and Clint could see a few tears running down the baby's face. The baby was having a nightmare. 

 

"Baby, Baby," Clint said, shaking Bruce's shoulder. He made sure to stay away from the Baby's face. He knew how much Big Burce freaked out by being woken up with someone close to his face, so he assumed that Baby Bruce would not like it either. 

 

"Wake up, Baby, it's okay."

 

Bruce woke with a gasp and backed away from Clint, as if afraid of him. Clint back up a little too. He did not want the Baby to feel claustrophobic. 

 

"C-Clinty," Baby whispered. 

 

"Yeah, it's me," Clint whispered back as to not scare the baby. 

 

"Sc-scawy movie... movie scawy," Bruce tried to explain, pouting. He never liked scary movies, always preferring comedy or even action, but the movie felt really scary now that he was in his little space. 

 

Clint remembered the movie as well. While he did not think the movie was that scary, he was a big boy, he could still see why the baby would be so upset. Clint opened his arms wide to hug the baby. The baby jumped into the older boys arms. 

 

That was how Steve found them the next morning. He smiled and snapped a photo.

 

...

 

Later that day saw the Avengers in battle. 

 

It was not a hard battle. The fight was won in under 45 minutes with Captain America's shield spinning at the magical creature's back. 

 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, glad the fight did not go on long. They were used to fights to last for hours. 

 

"Hey, where's the green guy?" Clint asked as it was his turn to retrieve the man. 

 

"Last time I saw him he was heading that way," Tony said pointing west. 

 

Clint headed just that way. 

 

...

 

Clint hated snow. He always had. It was cold, nasty, and if he was on a mission, the snow made it hard too see. Like it was doing right now. 

 

"Bruce, where are you, Bud?" Clint shouted in case the man could hear him. 

 

"Clint?" he heard a quiet voice say. Oh no. That was the voice that Bruce used when he only was kittle. 

 

"I'll be right there, Brucie!" Clint shouted. 

 

There was such low visibility that he could barely see little Bruce leaning up against a tree, obviously tired. Clint was focusing so much on just getting to Bruce he ended up tripping over a log that was just poking up out of the ground. It did not help matters when he hit something hard and his vision went even fuzzier. 

 

"Clinty, Clinty!" Bruce cried out when he saw his older cousin fall. 

 

Bruce squinted but the sense that was always affected the most after a Hulk Out was his sight. He whimpered after a few seconds of not seeing Clint stand up. What was wrong with him? Bruce walked toward the last place he saw Clint. 

 

What he saw made him gasp.


	15. Chapter 15

Perfect Escape

Chapter 15: Find Them 

Bruce chocked on a sob. Clinty did not look okay. Clint was covered in blood, at least his head was. Bruce had to take a deep breath to calm down. Clint did not need panicking, he needed Big Bruce, but no matter how hard Bruce tried to he could not turn Big. This only made him want to cry more.

No, no, no he could not cry. Clinty needed him big or little.

First, Bruce checked for a heartbeat. He found one and it was strong. Bruce sighed out a breath he did not realize he was holding. 

The next train of thought was to get Clint somewhere safe and out of the cold. The only problem with that was Bruce knew that he should not move someone with a head injury. Moving them could just make it worse. On the other hand, it was freezing cold. Bruce could see Clint shacking from the cold. If he did not move him and try to find help, Clint was going to die of the cold.

Bruce's mind was made up.

Bruce picked Clint up with little effort, princess style. One thing that people forgot about Bruce was that he was strong. He had the Hulk inside of him, of course he was stronger than the average person.

"You're gonna be okay Clinty," Bruce said when Clint was in his arms. Bruce kissed Clint on the cheek.

"You're gonna be okay."

...  
Natasha's gut was churning. Something bad was going on, and she had a gut feeling that it had something to do with Clint and Bruce. One look over to Steve told her he was thinking the same thing. 

It has been over fourty-five minutes since they sent Clint out to look for Bruce. It never took this long to find the man post Hulk Out. 

What was even more concerning was that they had just had a ten minute burst of heavy snow.

Steve made eye contact with Natasha and they nodded, communicating their worry to each other. 

They knew they had to do something. 

"Okay," Steve said, addressing all of the team that was there, including Tony and Thor.

"Clint and Bruce are not back yet, so Natasha and I are going to go look for them," Steve said in a voice that both Tony and Bruce liked to call his 'Cap' voice. 

Like always Tony wanted to protest, but he knew why Steve wanted it to be him and Natasha. This still did not make Tony anymore pleased. 

Natasha was very glad that Clint cuts the trees when he goes anytime by himself, even though she has joked about him killing/hurting the trees more than once. 

"This on, Steve," Natasha said. She looked ahead and could make out the outline of someone. When squinted and saw Bruce carrying Clint. 

"Bruce!" 

"Tata?" Bruce shouted back, he then saw the blurry figure of Aunt Tasha and Papa. He sobbed in pure joy. 

Natasha and Steve started running towards Bruce. When they got to him they say why he was carrying the other boy. 

Steve took Clint from Bruce's arms. Bruce whimpered.

"Everything's going to be okay, Baby Boy," Steve said. 

They all started to walk as fast as they could with injured Clint and little, hurting Bruce. 

...

When they got back to Tony and Thor the net was already there. 

When Tony saw Bruce and Clint covered blood he felt a sharp pain of panic stab him in the chest. But he had to push that panic aside as Bruce jumped into arms, crying. 

"Baby boy, what happened?" Tony said, voice raising an octave. 

"Cwinty huwt," Bruce sobbed.

"he huwt, 'n' bwood evew'were."

Tony bounced he baby, trying to shield him away from Clint being rolled away on a gurney, but Bruce continued to sob. 

"None of the blood is his" Steve assured. 

Tony could not help but breath a sigh of relief for his baby was not hurt, physically, but he was also externally concerned. 

"Is Clint going to be okay?" Tony asked. 

Steve did not answer, only hugged his lover and baby.


	16. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

Perfect Escape

Chapter 16: Hospitals

Clint was going to be okay, Clint was going to be okay, Clint was going to be okay. This is all that Natasha could think as she looked at the still form of her little boy laying in a hospital bed. His head was wrapped up, but other than that it looked like her little boy was just sleeping.

The doctor said that Clint was either going to wake up later tonight or tomorrow. That the head injury only bled so much was because of all of the blood vessels on the head. He also allowed her, Bruce, and Tony to stay for the night. The one time that Natasha ever remembers seeing or hearing a doctor break protocol. She was thankful for it.

The night nurse walked into the room. She was an older woman (mid sixties at most) with short, white hair and dark green eyes. She was on the taller side of average and a bit overweight. None of that really mattered to Natasha. What did matter, however, was the look she sent Bruce. Not that the younger man noticed. He was too busy staring at Clint as if he thought that if he stared long and hard enough, somehow Clint would wake up sooner. 

Natasha kept an eye on the nurse as she took Clint's vitals.

Just as she was about to leave the room she said, "you shouldn't have moved him," while looking right at Bruce.

Fucking bitch!

Natasha was so glad that she was an expert at scolding her facial features or else her jaw might have dropped because of what the old woman said much like Tony's just did.

How dare she say that to Bruce. A man who had been worried for hours that one of his friends might be dead, a man who (while a baby) had to carry Clint for God knows how long through the snow or else he might have been dead right now. 

She was about to say just that when Bruce beat her to it.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Bruce voice came out strained. It always did after a Hulk Out, but it was a little different this time. He sounded a little upset or angry. Natasha could not ever tell with Bruce.

The nurse was shocked. As if she had heard about Bruce's unwillingness to defend himself when it came to questions of his actions or character, and expected him not to say anything. She even made a "huh" sound in her surprise.

"What else was I supposed to do. If I did not move him he would- he would be dead," Bruce's voice broke at the end. But this time not out of upset, it seemed, but out of anger. Bruce's eyes flashed green for a moment before going back to their original doe brown. 

The nurse seemed to fear for her life and left the room. 

Although Natasha thought it should have been impossible, she found another thing to be angry at the nurse with. Bruce started crying. Not the sobs that he would give if he was little, but completely silent as tears made their way down his face. That was probably even more heartbreaking.

Tony moved closer to Bruce and wrapped his arm around the shorter man. Bruce took a shaky breath.

Tony whispered comforting nonsense into Bruce's ear until he fell asleep.

...

Early that next morning Bruce, Tony, and Natasha where all sleeping. Natasha in the bed next to Clint. Tony and Bruce where on a cot that one of the nurses brought in.

Natasha heard Clint moan in his sleep. She woke up almost immediately and walked over to the bed. She knelt down about a foot away from Clint's face.

"Wake up, love," she said while stroking his hair.

Clint moaned one more time and his eyes fluttered open.


End file.
